The soldier and the cold heart redone
by Nightfury262
Summary: My first story is the continuation of DJ JTbounce's story with my own adaptations. Enjoy. Hiccup ran away from his life in Berk and joined the army 3 years ago. Now he's a high ranked soldier in the US. Army. He's the perfect soldier, outranking almost every General. Elsa is the daughter of the Mayor, she's lonely and depressed. Please leave comments below and any possible ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Haddock was a runt, a weakling and a much hated person of his school. He was called "useless, moron, stupid, fishbone" and others.

He was weak but not dumb. He was the smartest person in the school with a tactical mind that belonged for the army.

His Dad was the Mayor of Berk. He always ignored Hiccup and just went on his day.

Hiccup survived middle school, high school and college even though he was beaten, taunted and humiliated by Scotty (Snotlout), Tuff and Ruff, Fishlegs and Astrid.

Fishlegs tried standing up for hiccup but ended up always hurt or beaten too. But he never did anything bad to Hiccup.

Now, graduation day came and it was Hiccup's turn in line for his diploma.

He was called forth by the Dean "Hiccup Haddock, I hereby present you with this diploma in engineering, tactical strategy, musical talent, mathematics and many things. You've earned it."

Hiccup said "Thank you."

The Snotlout called from the crowd saying "Ha! Useless! How'd you get those? Bribe your way through?"

Everyone laughed and chanted "Useless, Useless, Useless!"

Fishlegs, behind him said "Let's go."

Fishlegs took Hiccup to his car and drove off, never wanting to come back.

 _ **That was 3 years ago, Fishlegs was 19 and Hiccup was 20. Now Fishlegs was 22 and Hiccup was 23.**_

 _ **They both disappeared and never came back, no word was ever heard from them, Stoick disowned his son out of sadness and despair. He lost his wife years ago and hated himself for never listening to Hiccup. Stoick knew Fishlegs, he knew him and Hiccup were safe wherever they were.**_

 _ **Snotlout took after his father's job as a tattoo artist and part time factory worker.**_

 _ **Ruffnut was an intern at Berk's Saint Joseph's University Hospital.**_

 _ **Tuffnut got a job as a DVD and comic store clerk.**_

 _ **Astrid worked with her dad at their supermarket.**_

 _ **Snotlout and Astrid ended their relationship when Astrid caught Snotlout cheating on her.**_

 _ **Astrid felt sad that he left, if he returned, she would make it up to him. He never deserved the pain she and the others gave him.**_

 _ **Little did they know where Hiccup and Fishlegs were.**_

 _ **Many thought they were living a new life with luxury and what not.**_

 _ **They were indeed living a new life…fighting.**_

 _ **Berk would be in for a surprise.**_

 _"_ _Hiccup, we're under fire. We've got 3 RPG's, 280 metres North west from here, and 5 machine gunners, 300 metres to the North."_

 _Hiccup, quickly thinking, asks "How much ammo do we have?"_

 _Hookfang, 3_ _rd_ _in command, states "Not enough, Draco's hideout is heavily fortified around the edges, but not from above."_

 _After hearing this, Hiccup smirks. "Boys, I'm calling in air support."_

 _They all yell "Roger that."_

 _Hiccup picks up a radio and says Fury-1 Delta, come in Fury-1 Delta."_

 _A voice chimes up on the radio "Fury-1 Delta here, What can I do for you Viking-1?"_

 _"_ _Sleep well, Toothless?"_

 _"_ _I did, thanks"_

 _Hiccup laughs a bit then says "We need some air support down here."_

 _Toothless yells on the radio like a madman "SAY NO MORE, I'm COMING TO THE RESCUE!"_

 _Hiccup wonders what Toothless has in mind this time._ _Out of the three years Hiccup has known Toothless, they have been best friends. From war to training, they knew each other. Toothless has always been a wild, funny flyer. He'd willingly drop a nuke on a £10 tent._

 _Hiccup hears a jet coming in and yells "TOOTHLESS IS HERE!"_

 _Hookfang jumps and yells "Ohhhh hell, I did not sign up for this."_

 _Fishlegs just screams and ducks._

 _Stormfly yells "if Toothless' bomb messes up my hair, he is going to get it."_

 _Hiccup's other 2 team mates, Barf and Belch yell excitedly "Oh yeah, Toothless is here."_

 _Toothless comes in fast and wild, he drops a bomb and flies off._

 _Hiccup realized what the bomb he just dropped is and yells "Everybody better duck!"_

 _Hiccup barely ducks in time. The blast rocks the whole shelter and sends a powerful shockwave that knocks Fishlegs off his feet._

 _After a minute, everybody rises to their feet. Hookfang was muttering under his breath "That insane, son of a..., high flying moron…"_

 _Stormfly was checking her hair._

 _Hiccup just laughed._

 _Hiccup suited up in his body armour and said "Suit up ladies, time to go and check this place."_

 _After 2 hours of searching, all they found were 2 bodies and shattered weapons._

 _Hiccup chimes in over the radio "Alright boys, all clear. Let's head home." Hiccup then changes the radio frequency and calls Toothless to bring in a helicopter to pick them up._

 _ **Back at Command HQ.**_

 _Commander Torch was unamused on Toothless' decision to use the most powerful and expensive bomb they had but he gave them a chance._

 _Torch said "So, you're telling me you couldn't make a stand off?"_

 _Hiccup was the leader of the squad which was called Alpha Team Nightfury. AT Night for short. They weren't a large group, 8 people, but they could bring down a whole army by themselves. Hiccup was the leader, the best in fact for such a young age. He easily outranked ever general known. Even Torch himself._

 _Hiccup replied "Sir, the position of the RPG's and machine gunner's were strategic. The landscape provided no cover at all and they were placed behind foundations so our guns couldn't get to them. If we were to run out there, we'd be gunned down before we had gone 3 feet. Using a bomb was the best option, I however, have no idea why Toothless used a mega bomb."_

 _Toothless looks away sheepishly and Torch just shakes his head in amusement._

 _Torch then said "You were right, we watched the whole thing via satellite. Once again, you have done me proud to work with such people."_

 _Everyone looks relieved and gets ready to leave._

 _Torch quickly says "WAIT, we're not done here yet."_

 _Stormfly groans and asks "What now?"_

 _Torch looks at everyone happily and then says "You guys have been here for 3 years now, non-stop fighting and what not. You guys deserve a little vacation, also Washington DC needs you for an assignment and honouring."_

 _Hiccup, looking at Torch funnily, asks "What do you mean?"_

 _Torch says "You guys are taking a break and getting a medal, all of you."_

 _Fishlegs faints in glee, Meatlug jumps around in happiness, Stormfly yells "YES!" , Hookfang fist bumps Toothless, Barf and Belch head butt and Trevor just sighs in relief. Hiccup looks at the Commander and smiles._

 _Torch then says "You've all earned some rest._

 _If you ever want to come back, just sign back up and we'll have you on records."_

 _Hiccup says "Sure thing, oh, what about the Washington thing?"_

 _Torch then remembers "Oh yeah, the city of Arendelle will be the place of the honouring ceremony and the Mayor of Arendelle wants you as a personal guard for him and his daughter, also three other towns will be going to watch."_

 _Hiccup thinks and says "Maybe I could settle down in Arendelle, haha, so any other details on this guard thing?"_

 _Torch chuckles and says "maybe, I've got friends there. I don't have the details yet, the mayor will give them to you when you get there._

 _Hiccup says Okay._

 _Toothless jumps up and asks "Um, who are the three other towns?"_

 _Torch mutters "Ah, yes. First of all the Bog-Buglars, then the Meatheads. What was that other town?"_

 _Torch rummages through the papers and says the town's name._

 _Hiccup pales at the name of the town._

 _ **"**_ _ **BERK."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Be…be…..be….BERK?!" Hiccup shouted and the commander suddenly remembered the problem._

 _Commander Torch quickly said "Hiccup, you've changed physically and mentally over the last 3 years. Look at these 2 photos of you, one from 3 years ago and one from last week."_

 _He pulls out 2 pictures._ _ **(Pic1 is like HTTYD1 Hiccup, Pic2 looks like HTTYD2 Hiccup.)**_

 _Everyone gawked at the two pictures. Stormfly, staring at the 2 said "Damn Hiccup, when did you get that hot in such a short time?"_

 _After a minute, Hiccup said "Fine, you've got a point. Besides what can they do?"_

 _Commander Torch said happily "That's the spirit! Alright, the plane is loading up and will be ready in 3 hours. You'll be joining some other people too."_

 _ **3 hours later**_

 _Everyone boarded the C130 and took a seat. It was a group of people from different teams. After a minute, a girl chimed up and asked why don't we all introduce ourselves._

 _ **"**_ _ **Christian (Kristoff) Bjjordman. Staff Sargent. Position: Tech. US Army. Pleasure to meet you all"**_

 _ **A girl came up "Annie (Anna) Winters. Corporal. Recon and Intelligence. Marines. It's an honour!"**_

 _ **Another girl came up "Heather (Raven) Castle. Sniper. Sargent. US Army. Pleasure to meet you."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Tony (Thuggory) Manson. Mechanic. US ARMY. First Sargent. Nice to meet you all."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Car (Camicazi) Wilson. Navy Seals. Recon. Petty Officer 1**_ _ **st**_ __ _ **class. Pleasure to meet you."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sargent Major Merida DunBroch. US Marines. Front lines."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Chief Warrant Officer 3**_ _ **rd**_ __ _ **class, Jason Dagur. It's an honour to serve with you."**_

 _Three guys stood up and said_ _ **"Whispering Death Squad. Tango sector. Jamie, Fireworm and Typhoon."**_

 _Anna said shocked "You guys? The Whispering Death, you're the most silent killers out there, only Major Haddock is better than you. I wish I could meet him." Hearing that, the Night Fury team just smirked._

 _The rest of them pointed to Hiccup's team and asked who they were._

 _Hiccup stood up and said "_ _ **Alpha Team Night Fury. Special Operations and Stealth Squad. I am Major Hiccup Haddock, these guys are my team. Hookfang, Toothless, Trevor, Stormfly, Fishlegs and the Twins. Detachment Alpha. So Anna did that make your wish come true?"**_

 _Fireworm said shocked "Oh hell? Seriously. We're on the same plane as the most legendary team ever."_

 _Hiccup said "Yeah, remember the D-Delta Squad, Screaming Death with Rinter? We saved your backsides in Sector 6."_

 _Fireworm muttered "Oh God… We're becoming sissies._

 _Anna squealed in shock. The rest were just shocked. Anna was happy to meet the real_ _ **A-boys.**_

 _Typhoon then said "You, Haddock are a legend. You have so many nicknames on the field. From 'The Dragon Killer, Silent Death, The Unholy Offspring ' and a ton more. You, Toothless and Trevor are air flying legends. People call you two 'The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself."_

 _Trevor smirked and Toothless suddenly became an egotistical maniac for the brief period._

 _Anna said "Major Haddock, it is an honour to be in the same plane as you, the leader of the most powerful and deadliest team known right now."_

 _Hiccup chuckled and said "At ease, let's have a good flight."_

 _"_ _Yes Sir!"_

 _3 hours later._

 _"_ _Um, Major Haddock sir? Many of us want to know your story why you're here." Anna nervously asked Hiccup._

 _Hiccup tensed up a bit. But then said "Whatever I'm about to say does not leave this plane. If it does, let's just say you'll be receiving a .50cal bullet up your rear."_

 _Toothless chuckled._

 _ **Hiccup told his story…..**_

 _Dagur stood up and said "You mean that no good, son of a…. is coming to Arendelle?"_

 _Anna said "Easy Dagur boy, hey. My Dad will make sure everyone will be fine."_

 _Everyone looks at Anna confused.. Trevor chimes in and asks "Who the hell is your dad?"_

 _Anna smirks and says "The Mayor of Arendelle." Trevor gets up, goes to Anna and begs for forgiveness for using a bad tone on her._

 _Hiccup, enjoying the view, records it on video and swears to prank Trevor somehow. Kristoff asks "Why did you join the army then?"_

 _Anna replies "I wanted to fight, and not be stuck as a helpless young girl."_

 _Everyone agrees at that statement. Merida says "Hiccup, we are in you service, no matter, thick or thin. Everyone agree?"_

 _Every person yells a big "Yes, Sir!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiccup was at base camp at the military army base in Bog-Buglars. Cami's hometown and family welcomed her back and the whole platoon. Tony, Cami, Dagur, Merida, Jamie, Fireworm and Typhoon were sent to different departments in operation, they bid good luck to Hiccup and left._

 _Hiccup was busy filling in some paperwork for his team and stuff, the rest wanted to do it themselves but Hiccup insisted he did it._

 _ **Later in the afternoon**_

 _Hiccup was facing the rest of his team that wanted to stay for the Arendelle assignment._

 _Hiccup spoke up "Boys, it's time for action._

 _Our assignment is to protect the Mayor of Arendelle and make sure our honouring ceremony goes smoothly. Also, we have a VIP with us. Anna Winters is one of the two daughters the Mayor has, she must be protected at all costs. Anna has been serving with the military and is now going home._

 _I will be assigned to the other Mayor's daughter and the Mayor himself. The rest of you will be briefed on the situation there via the Arendelle Police Captain. He is in on the thing and was contacted by the commander himself and has all your assignments._

 _Does anyone have any questions?"_

 _Anna stepped forward and asked "Are you really going to be okay with Berk and stuff, we're just worried about you and your past." All the others chimed in with agreements._

 _Hiccup smiled at Anna and the rest at their concern. "I'll be alright guys, I promise." Said Hiccup lightly._

 _Toothless said "If it gets bad, let us know. We're family now."_

 _Everyone yelled Hooah in unison. Hiccup smiled happily and pulled everyone into a group hug._

 _ **Later in the bus towards Arendelle. Astrid, Snotty, Ruffnut, Stoick and other HTTYD people there.**_

 _Stoick was sitting in the middle of the bus heading towards Arendelle for the ceremony. He was still thinking about his son. He missed his son, he was sorry for disowning him, ignoring him and everything he never did. He promised to himself and Valka that if he ever saw Hiccup again, he would make things right._

 _Astrid quit her job at her dad's market and decided to become an officer of the law. Astrid was at the back of the bus thinking why were the smartest and most cunning team ever in the history of the army was coming to Arendelle. She wanted to meet the men herself. Thank them for their service and maybe pick up a few tricks from real A-Boys._

 _Snotlout was wondering who these guys were. They sounded cool. Hiccup was a toothpick and wouldn't deserve to meet them anyway._

 _Twenty minutes before Arendelle city, they were pulled over by a military jeep with 3 men on board._

 _They all enter the bus and the most important looking one speaks "Excuse me everyone. Sorry for the stop. We're the US Army. We're just pulling you over to make sure everyone is safe. Who here is Stoick the Vast?"_

 _Stoick stands up and says "Me, is there a problem?"_

 _The man says "No, no, no. Just making sure. You'll be receiving a guard for protection. His name is Trevor Reyes from the Alpha Team NightFury. He'll be watching over all of you._

 _At this everyone became excited at the prospect of meeting a member of the A-Team._

 _Once the men had gone everybody started asking Trevor about what was it like to be part of the team._

 _It got so much for Trevor that he yelled out "SHUT UP! I'm not here to answer your questions, I'm here to protect you." Then he muttered quietly to himself "Unfortunately."_

 _Unfortunately, Astrid heard him. She jumped up and yelled "What is your problem with us, we have done nothing wrong to you?"_

 _"_ _Oh you've done a lot to me, more than you can imagine." Trevor said quietly._

 _At this everyone else on the bus started wondering what he meant. Little did they know how annoyed Trevor was at that moment._

 _Trevor was on the same bus as the people who had hurt hiccup, his friend, his brother in arms. Who the hell did they think they were? He saw Snotlout, he didn't care how big that moron was, he could take him down for causing Hiccup pain. He was seething with rage. How dare they!_

 _But Trevor knew his limits and calmed himself. He had a job to do and he will do it right!_

 _ **In Arendelle with Hiccup and the Mayor.**_

 _Hiccup got off the bus he was on and now was in front of the city hall. They were just preparing. In three days, the ceremony would start and then after that they could do whatever they wanted._

 _Hiccup walked up the stairs to the Mayor's office. Passing by many staff and servants preparing the place. Many people were talking about who were the A-Boys. Hiccup just smirked. He wasn't wearing his military uniform, just black jeans, green shirt and a thin black jacket._

 _The rest of the boys were dropped off at a hotel for the time being._

 _Hiccup was a little nervous on meeting the Mayor and his daughter, what would they be like?_

 _Hiccup approached the huge door in front of him and knocked. He waited and then he heard it "Come in."_

 _Hiccup walked through the door and prepared for what was to come._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiccup walked through the door and was greeted by a stern looking man, with a moustache and formal attire. He looked like a man who was respected yet could be kind hearted._

 _The Mayor motioned for Hiccup to take a seat._

 _Hiccup took a seat on the large, and very comfy chair. Hiccup was slightly afraid. Even though hr was a major in the army, that doesn't mean he couldn't be afraid._

 _He could recall a memory of the day he and 2 of his men were teamed up with G-squad, Unit 3._

 _He zoned out while he was reliving that memory._

 _"_ _Major Haddock?" The Mayor asked. "Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Uh..what, um, yes. I'm fine."_

 _The mayor smiled and said "You seemed lost."_

 _"_ _Bad memory, the army tends to create a few of those."_

 _The sight of Anna and her father brought a pang to Hiccup's heart._

 _The mayor looked at Hiccup, noticing his distress, asking him "Is something wrong, Major Haddock?"_

 _Hiccup looked at the mayor and replied with "No sir, please, just call me Hiccup." The mayor took that but still noticed sadness._

 _The Mayor just looked at Hiccup warmly, "Anna, may you please excuse us?"_

 _Anna said "Okay Poppa."_

 _Anna left the room cheerfully, singing to herself._

 _The Mayor said "My name is Agdar, it's a pleasure, Hiccup."_

 _Hiccup smiled and said, "The same, Sir."_

 _Mayor Adgar looked through a few papers on his desk, "Ah, yes, honouring ceremony in a few days. I assume I'll be giving you a medal and you'll be setting up, protecting us and keeping things in order?"_

 _Hiccup nodded and said "That's what I heard. I'd be protecting you."_

 _The Mayor smiled, "Hiccup, I don't need protection. But, my daughter does."_

 _Hiccup blinked a few times, "Sir, will you be okay? I heard that there had been an attempt on your life."_

 _The Mayor said "On me and my daughter, but I've already taken care of my problem. I've already gotten myself a bodyguard, but my daughter…"_

 _Hiccup nodded, "I understand the situation, Mayor."_

 _The Mayor nodded and smiled, "I know you like my daughter, she needs a friend. I'm hoping you could be both; a friend and a protector."_

 _Hiccup gulped and nodded. "I will try, all my life I've been bullied, never really had a friend except Fishlegs and the army boys. But I'll try."_

 _"_ _Hiccup, I know your history, me and Commander Torch remain in touch. You'll do fine, trust me."_

 _Hiccup was soothed by the calm words, Hiccup smiled and thanked the Mayor._

 _"_ _Hiccup, you're dismissed for now. Also, Torch told me you might settle down in Arendelle. Let me know, I could be of some assistance."_

 _Hiccup blinked, "Thank you so much, but let's wait for the ceremony to finish."_

 _"_ _Indeed."_

 _After that, Hiccup decided to have a walk around Arendelle. While Hiccup was distracted by the scenery, he was then knocked over by a huge force slamming into him and sending him to the ground._

 _After a few seconds of blurriness, he turned and looked up. He heard her say, "OMG, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine."_

 _After realisation popped back into his head he suddenly remembered who she was._

 _"_ _Elsa is that you?" He spoke with slight hesitation._

 _She replied with "Yes, how do you know that?"_

 _"_ _Elsa, it's me, Hiccup Haddock, we've been friends since I first met you."_

 _Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief. "HICCUP, I missed you so much." She cried softly while flinging herself into his arms._

 _Hiccup rubbed her back in comfort._

 _Elsa then said "So at the ceremony you will be my bodyguard."_

 _Hiccup replied lovingly with, "Of course, I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _Elsa blushed brightly and stuttered out, "Er….Thank…you."_

 _Hiccup smiled warmly and said, "So, my lady where are you off to then?"_

 _Elsa blushed brighter than before and said, "I was just going down to the park to relax."_

 _Hiccup then asked in a polite way, "Would you like to escort you there and keep you company?"_

 _Elsa blushed again and said, "Yes please."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**In the Southern Isles.**_

 _Far away from Arendelle was the city of the Southern Outcast Isles was a place that was so filled with crime that the police were too afraid to set foot inside the city._

 _Inside a house were two men, both masterminds at crime, who were half way through hatching an assassination plot at the city of Arendelle._

 _Hans said, "However, there is a chance to make this a success. Did you say earlier that Berk would be there?"_

 _Pip Weaseltown replied with, "Yes."_

 _"_ _Did you also say Haddock?"_

 _"_ _Yes again."_

 _"_ _Hmm, this just got more interesting. I know one man who would give anything to take out at least one Haddock. Shall we call him?"_

 _Pip started shaking, he didn't want to think about that man. "You don't mean….?"_

 _"_ _Yes, him. Drago Bludvist. I know we haven't been at good terms with the man, but I'm sure he won't turn down this offer."_

 _Pip thought that the plan might fail due to the fact they had the greatest military team by their side with a mastermind._

 _Pip pressed call._

 _ **Drago Residence.**_

 _The phone of Drago Bludvist rang, a young man wearing white answered the phone, "Hello, Drago's residence. How may I help you?"_

 _"_ _I need to speak with Drago, now."_

 _"_ _Please hold."_

 _The young man walked up the stairs of the place and knocked on the door, earning a voice from the other side, "What is it?"_

 _"_ _There's a man on the phone requesting your presence."_

 _A moment later, a muscular man, missing his left arm, walked out of the room wearing a bathrobe. He was Drago Bludvist, powerful, smart, cunning and ruthless towards his enemies or people he wants out of the picture._

 _He walked down to his telephone. Yelling into it, "This better be good, my presence is waiting for me in my bed!"_

 _Pip was shaking on the other side of the phone, "It is, it could give you a chance to take out someone, a Haddock or two."_

 _Drago's smile grew by the second, "I'm listening."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The morning of the ceremony.**_

 _Hiccup was waiting to pick Elsa up so he could escort here to where the ceremony was taking place. He then heard an angelic voice behind him. "I see you are ready." It was Elsa._

 _"_ _Of course, shall we go down to the quart yard?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we shall."_

 _Elsa linked arms with Hiccup and then started walking. Elsa and Hiccup were both blushing as they walked._

 _ **The Ceremony.**_

 _As they approached they heard the Mayor talking about what was going to happen in the ceremony. Hiccup led Elsa up next to her father and then left to go and sit with his men, who were off stage ready to make their big reveal._

 _On his way past, he whispered in Elsa's ear, "Don't worry about anything. I'll be here watching you so you don't get hurt."_

 _Elsa whispered back a quiet 'thank you'._

 _Mayor Adgar started talking again once everything was fine and said, "Hello everyone, my name is Mayor Adgar and this is my daughter Elsa. I would like to thank you all for coming to this special ceremony where we can award the people who are keeping our country safe."_

 _Hiccup tensed and got everyone to get ready._

 _The Mayor continued, "It is my greatest honour to present to you the Alpha Team Nightfury."_

 _Everyone started clapping._

 _"_ _May I present to you 1_ _st_ _lieutenant Trevor Reyes, captain Toothless Fury, specialist Stormfly Nadder, Corporals Barf and Belch Zipple, First Sergeant Meatlug Gronckle, Sergeant First class Fishlegs Ingerman, Command Sergeant Major Hookfang Nightmare and last but not least Major Hiccup Haddock. Everybody give a huge cheer for them."_

 _As the Mayor was calling out the names, that person would walk up to the Mayor, Salute, and then would form a line so they could receive their medal from the Mayor._

 _ **With The HTTYD characters.**_

 _When Fishlegs was called up Snotlout yelled out, "Hey, look it's Fishlegs."_

 _When he had said this everyone from Berk had their eyes wide open in disbelief._

 _When the Major was called up everyone's eyes had widened as far as they would go and their mouths dropped down in utter disbelief and confusion. Even Snotlout was quiet._

 _All this because of a boy they had laughed at, abused and hurt physically and mentally, was standing up there in front of them in Army uniform._

 _Because that Major was…._

 _ **"**_ _ **HICCUP!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Astrid yelled out Hiccup as loud as she could in surprise. The rest of the audience just ignored her._

 _The ceremony went on regardless._

 _Once everyone had received their medal they were allowed to mingle with the audience but of course Hiccup just stuck to Elsa's side._

 _At once the HTTYD characters ran up to Hiccup, Elsa and Fishlegs. They then started talking at the same time with questions like: 'What are YOU doing here?', 'Why did you never come back?' And other questions like that. Then Astrid asked, "Will you go out with me?"_

 _Hiccup's once calm face became a cold and angry one. This made everyone back up a little._

 _Hiccup's response was a simple, "NO!" Then he started to walk away with Elsa still in tow._

 _Astrid suddenly became enraged and yelled, "HADDOCK, don't you dare walk away from me!"_

 _Astrid went to punch Hiccup in the back but he spun round quickly and caught her wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise._

 _Astrid then asked, "What happened to you, Hiccup?"_

 _Hiccup replied in a harsh tone, "Like you would care."_

 _Astrid then yelled, "What are you talking about, we all care about you."_

 _"_ _Like I would believe that terrible lie."_

 _"_ _We all want to be your friend, I want you and I love you."_

 _Hiccup then says, "Pity, because I don't, I love someone else."_

 _Astrid yells, "Tell me who they are so I can murder them for taking you away from me."_

 _Hiccup just says, "NO."_

 _Astrid was going to go hit Hiccup again when she found herself surrounded by 8 assault rifles. She froze in terror. Suddenly there a loud crack filled the air and Hiccup fell to the floor grasping his shoulder._

 _"_ _Hiccup!" Elsa screamed in shock._

 _Immediately the rest of the two sprang into action surrounding their fallen commander whilst still looking out for whoever had shot him._

 _While all of this was going on the people from Berk just stood there wide eyed with tears coming into their eyes._

 _Meanwhile with Elsa:_

 _"_ _No! You can't die on me Hiccup please." Cried Elsa, kneeling there whilst sobbing openly._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Replied Hiccup, his eyes filled with pain._


End file.
